Darkest Night
by Lexi1
Summary: Hi people. Chapter 8 is up so R&R. Srry, but I'm not sure how good this is. The story takes place right after book 4 when Cal leaves.
1. Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own Sweep, so don't sue. 

R&R please.

I sank to my knees, but my friends, Robbie Gurrevitch and Bree Warren helped me back up. The fire trucks swirled around the house, still searching for the fire. Sky Eventide cast a quick spell to buy us some time.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Hunter Niall, a seeker, who I just recently started to trust. He was Cal Blaire's, my boyfriend, half brother. I nodded weakly. "Right. Then I better go search for Selene before they get too far." He turned to Sky. "Make sure Morgan gets home and will be able to deal with her parents okay. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I'll see you in a little while, Giomanach." She turned to me. We better hurry up. We don't want the police to start questioning us. We won't have much of a believable explanation." 

~*~

Cal, I thought, how could you have done this to me? I was sitting in my room. I hurried up to my room when I got home. 

__

Morgan. I'm sorry. 

Panic rushed through my veins like fire. Cal. Could he have come back for me? 

__

I love you. Selene would have done so much worse. It started out as a game, but now it's so much more than that, Morgan. I love you.

What do you want Cal? I can't trust you.

Morgan, the seeker is after me.

I suddenly felt his presence right outside of my window. I peeked out the window shade, just in time to see a figure run into the woods.

__

I'll be back for you and set everything right. I promise.

The phone rang, and I could sense it was Hunter immediately.

"Selene is long gone, but I can almost feel that Cal is near by. Be careful, Morgan. Don't do anything stupid. Try to be aware of what's going on around you, and if anyone or anything unusual feels close by."

"Don't you ever even say hello?" I asked, angered that he once again thought that he could control my life. 

" This isn't the time for this. You must take this seriously."

Now I was beyond angry. "How dare you think that I don't take this seriously. I was almost killed a few hours ago, and now some seeker is once again going to try and hurt my boyfriend again. If you're trying to run my life, you're doing a good job. You're also doing a good job at getting me pissed off at you." I could feel his rage on the other side of the line, but he calmed himself down a bit before he answered. 

"I'm sorry about what happened. But you must understand, Morgan, you have so much power. Woodbanes either want you to join them or destroy you to get your magick. You're a witch, and you have to accept the responsibilities that come with it."

I didn't want to talk to him any more. All I wanted to do was fall asleep and get away from this nightmare.

"Bye," I said and slammed down the phone. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~*~

When I woke up the next morning, I found a pentacle, just like the one Cal had once given me, except there was no spell on it as far as I could tell. The blouse that he gave me on my birthday was also out. Cal's presence lingered in my room.


	2. Cal's Return

My love for Morgan grows stronger by the second. If only she'll believe that I've come back for her, my murn beatha dan. I must gain back her trust. Selene is going to come back; she wants Morgan too much to let her go without a fight. Certainly there will be hell to pay when Selene comes back looking for me also. There's no doubt that she knows where I am. I may be able to hide good enough to escape the seeker, but not Selene. That seeker will catch me sooner or later if I don't get Morgan's help. I feel drained from not being under Selene's power anymore. I think she may have put a spell on me.   
  


~Sgath   
  


_Did you have a good night's sleep?_

_Cal! Leave me alone._

_I love you. Please. I need your help. The seeker is after me. Don't you remember how happy we were together when I gave you my pentacle? You loved me. I gave it because I loved you. And I still do._

_I can't trust you. Please, leave me alone. You almost killed me. I don't want to hear anything else. I've got to go to school._

I quickly got ready. I couldn't fell Cal near by. I figured that I could scry when I got home from school. It was already getting late. I knew I should call Hunter, but I still don't feel comfortable around him. 

"Morgan. Get down here. We're really late," my sister called up to me. 

"Hey Mary K." I took a swig of Diet Coke. I felt my brain slowly start to function. I still was feeling lousy. Well, what could one possibly expect after almost being burnt to a crisp in their boyfriend's pool house? 

The day went by extremely slow. Finally, I made it to the house. Thankfully Mary K. went to the mall with her friends. I settled myself in my room and started a circle. I looked into the bright flame of the candle. 

_Fire trucks…Sky, Hunter, me, Robbie, Bree…a fire…gold explorer turning around…Selene sending witch fire at Cal as he ran into the forest while her coven talked her out of following him…the old cemetery…Cal outside my house, his face full of longing and pain…_

_A change of scenery…_

_Me walking to the cemetery on a sunny day talking to Cal…witch fire again…Hunter crashing against a tree while Cal was bloody, lying on the ground with me in-between the two of them…Cal lying on the floor of Selene's library…my powers being stripped from me…my powers being stripped…_

I ran to the bathroom; I felt sick, dizzy. I ran into the sink and hit my head and it was dark around me as my head pounded with pain. 

~*~ 

I was in a dark room lying on a bed.. Where am I? I thought groggily my head was pounding. Then I remembered what happened. I looked around and spotted a familiar face. 

_Someone help!_ I was terrified. 

"Morgan, before you say anything…please, don't leave!" Cal begged as I started to get up. "Morgan, shh. Everything is going to be okay. I love you. We will destroy Selene. I'm not with her anymore. I came back for you. Please. Believe me." 

I looked into that face that I adored so much. Maybe he's telling the truth…or not, the other side of me argued. Finally, I sighed and asked, "How can I trust you Cal? And how did I even get here? Don't you think that there's a problem with you coming in my bedroom at night? I didn't even feel you presence last night. Did you put a spell on me?" I suddenly became angry, and stopped being terrified. How dare he! 

"We're murn beatha dans, Morgan. We know when our other half is in trouble. No one was home, and I knew you were hurt badly. I was only trying to save you, trying to undo the pain that I've caused you. If I could take yesterday night away and all the other pain that I caused I would do it in an instant. You're all that I can think about. I respect what you say, and I would never put another spell on you. I'm done being under Selene's influence." 

I was growing frustrated with him. Why couldn't he see that I couldn't trust him? His words were not enough for me. "Cal," I sighed, "stop fooling yourself. Selene is stronger than us. You will easily be under her power again. I don't want to practice dark magick. I'm Woodbane; it's bad enough that I'm part of that clan, but I don't want to follow in their footsteps. I will practice light magick, Cal. It's not that simple to just give up dark magick. I may know very little about my heritage, but that much I know Cal. It's difficult to give that sort of thing up." 

"Give us some more time. I'll let you go for now. I love you so much. Beware of Selene. Be careful." He looked sad as he led me towards the door. I must have fainted again because that was the last thing I remembered before waking up in my room again. Cal's pentacle was on my neck this time. 

I fell asleep that night wondering what Cal was doing and thinking whether I should tell Hunter or not. Then I remembered what I saw when I was scrying. One thing I knew for sure: I didn't want my powers being stripped from me, not when I just got them. Once again I thought of my potential as a Woodbane. They were strong, but they practiced dark magick. Would I become a true Woodbane? 

I had dreams of the fire. That was only two days ago, and today was a mess. Who knows what miseries tomorrow would bring me? 


	3. Dark Magick

What has Sgath done now? I don't want him to hurt Morgan again. I want to trust Morgan, but I don't know if I can. Taihbs have entered Widow's Vale yesterday. Someone called upon them. I don't want to hurt Morgan, but I'm sure that it was her. I feel like I'm being split into two halves. Goddess, help me. Guide me. Help me make the right choices. Do I trust Morgan? Is Cal back again? Don't let him hurt Morgan. Please. Please…

~Giomanach

I woke up the next morning with my head feeling like a hammer was pounding on it. I felt Hunter coming up the walk outside. He wasn't in a good mood. But does he ever seem to be in a good mood? I thought to myself. Great. There's nothing I would like better then waking up on a Saturday and dealing with an angry Hunter.  
Thankfully Mary K. opened the door instead of my parents. I cast out my senses and didn't feel them in the house. Crap. Then at least I would have some sort of excuse as to why I couldn't talk to him. "Morgan! Someone named Hunter is here!"

"Hold on a sec!" I yelled down.. I quickly got dressed, and met him downstairs. 

"I need to talk to you in private," he stated. "Can we go upstairs to your room?"

"No," I responded flatly. "My parents wouldn't like you up there."

"Right. How about my house? Some of the members of the council may be coming, and they may like to talk to you."

I let out a long sigh. "Fine."

The car ride over there was the longest ten minutes anyone could possibly imagine. As soon as my house was out of sight, Hunter began his little speech.

"There was dark magick going on by the power sink yesterday. The council has reasonable belief that it was you. Possibly with Cal. You don't know what you are getting yourself into Morgan."

"How dare you accuse me of something like that! I don't know why I even agreed to go to your house to talk. What the hell is your problem, Hunter?" I knew this would not end up good. It didn't even start well. 

"I'm a seeker. The type of magick made there matched yours."

"Oh and how do you figure that?" I retorted.

"The council knows what kind of magick you're capable of, and there are different types of magick. We matched it with yours." He swerved to the side of the road and turned to me. "Morgan, if you tell me the truth, you will make things so much easier on yourself and Cal. Were you performing a dark magick ritual yesterday night?"

Could Cal have used me for some type of ritual? I wondered. Deep in my heart I knew I had to protect Cal for now; until I figured things out. "No, I wasn't there yesterday night." I looked him straight in the eye, daring him to say something else. 

"Morgan," he began.

"Take me home now."

"We aren't done," he warned me. I could feel him trying to decide whether or not he should bring me home. 

We passed by his house. Quickly, he stopped in, and came out with an old, leather book. He got back into his Honda and drove me back home. 

When I got back home, I ran up to my room. It was only twelve o'clock, but it felt like weeks went by since this morning. I decided to lay down and read my mother's BOS. Cal, you have caused me so much pain, yet I need to protect you. For now, I will remain loyal to you. 

Hunter doesn't trust me. He thinks I was there last night. After reading and thinking about the whole situation for a bit, I reached a conclusion. If Hunter thinks it's me, let him be correct. No use in being blamed for something that you didn't do. As I left the house, I left behind my old life and started the life of a real Woodbane; a true Woodbane. 


	4. Stranger

This is in cal's POV. Thanks for reviewing. R&R for this one. Sorry this chapter is so short.

The council was furious with me for not brining Morgan back to the house with me. They were over an hour late. Why does Morgan have to affect me like this? It's so frustrating. I will get to the bottom of this mess, and Cal will be put where he belongs. By the time the council is through with him, he won't be able to hurt innocent people ever again. Today I am feeling very ill. I feel so worn down, though. I'll have to go get some more herbs. 

~Giomanach

__

Meet me at the power sink now.

__

Who is this?

You will find out when you get there, and you will if you know what is good for you.

~*~

"Hello, Cal. I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"Did Selene send you?" asked Cal.

"We have to work together. All Woodbanes work together when they're in trouble. The seeker is after both of you," the man answered.

"You are just afraid that if Selene and I go down, so will you and your coven."

"Your're treading in dangerous territory, Cal. I could over power you in a second. I could send the dark wave to take you and Morgan and anyone you have ever cared about in an instant. But I won't because I don't think you know exactly what you are talking about. You are too ignorant at times." The man smiled slyly. 

"What do you want?" Cal questioned him.

"I am here to help you. Without me, you will lose your powers in a matter of days. A week or two if you are lucky. You and your mother are careless. Now, I came here to help, so take it."

"And?"

"And, I want you keep Morgan on our side. She's very useful. Don't blow it. You know what to do."

Cal watched Ciaran as he ran back into the dark woods nearby. 

I can't do this, he thought. 


	5. reunion

I was wrong, so very wrong. I will forever be under Selene's influence, even if it's indirectly. Our coven, Amyranth, will take Selene down if she lets the council capture us. I don't want to hurt Morgan, but because of my not so recent past, it seems like I will hurt her again. 

Morgan, we are muirn beatha dans. Goddess guide us down the right paths so that ours will once again cross, and we can once again celebrate our love. 

~Sgath

I walked out into the cold winter air, but because of all the boiling rage inside of me, I couldn't feel it at all. I could feel the years of Woodbane evil coursing through my veins. I was ready to show myself, my heritage. I won't let you down mother; I'm helping you with what you should have done years before me. Belwicket never should have given up dark magick. Us Woodbanes can't get anywhere with light magick. 

__

Cal. Meet me by Hudson River; where the fight occurred.

I'll see you soon.

You're ready, I told myself, to become a true Woodbane. You're making the right decision, Morgan. Go ahead and meet Cal. 

If I'm ready and made the right decision, then why do I feel so nervous?

~*~

The sun was starting to set by the time I found the right place in the woods. It was only four o'clock, though. The hard, ice cold wind hurt my face, and I stood, waiting, for what seemed like forever until Cal finally arrived. I heard him crunchy along the same path that he ran through the day of my seventeenth birthday. What a night that had been. I looked up to see the beautiful golden eyes carefully watching me. I saw the confusion in his eyes. 

"So, um, what did you call me here for?" he laughed hesitantly.

I rushed over to him, nearly knocking him over as I clung to him. "I love you so much," I said breathlessly. I felt Cal cautiously hug me back. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with a look of suspicion in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. It's okay, I thought to myself. He'll believe me in a few minutes, as soon as I explain everything to him. I felt like I was exploding with joy, happiness, and love. 

"I love you, too. You've come back to me?" He searched deep into my eyes, trying to see if I was telling him the truth. After a few seconds, he grinned back at me, and I could see the love and trust back. Seeing him like that nearly took my breath away. He picked me up and twirled me around, as we both started laughing.

"I am yours, Calhoun Blaire," I whispered into his ear. 

~*~

We walked in comfortable silence until we got back to my car.

"Hunter thinks that I, and possibly you, called on taibhs yesterday night. He will blame us no matter what we say to him, and I know you agree to that." I watched Cal carefully as I said this next sentence. "I decided to come back to you, and together we will get rid of Hunter and everyone else who stands in our way. You do not have to keep your promise to stop dark magick because I will now join you. I see now that it's dark magick that gets you places in life. Light magick only brings witches down."

"Are you sure about this? You can't just decide to go back to light magick whenever you feel like it. You're sure you want to do this?" Cal looked so hopeful and surprised all at once. But there was something else that I couldn't figure out. Was it a glint of anger that I saw and fear? Fear! I must be too nervous. You're becoming delirious, I told myself.

"I'm sure that it's time to get to know my Woodbane heritage. Now, let's show the council that they won't win; that we're ready to face the world. Nothing is stronger than our love and the magick that we will make together." I smiled up at him, already getting excited. We got into the car, and when I glanced at him, he was staring out the window. There's more than he's telling me, my instinct told me. I don't know what it was, but I could feel that trouble was soon to come.

I'm sorry if that was really bad. I'm not really sure where exactly this is leading so it could be a while until I post another chapter. If anyone has suggestions feel free to tell me. Anyway, R&R. The next chapter will hopefully get better.


	6. Panic

Selene is a town over from Widow's Vale. The council found one of her followers dead on the side of the road today. It's a warning to me. She knows what I'm up to. I think I may have to have a change in plans. 

I'm so glad that Morgan decided to join me, not that she really had a choice, but she didn't know that. I'm afraid for her, though. She is in more danger then she can possibly ever know. We'll have to be careful. We must take out each enemy one at a time. First, Hunter, then Selene, the ICOW, and then the other six clans. We will be unstoppable. Morgan and I will be known forever, as well as our love.

~Sgath

"Cal?" We drove around Widow's Vale for about fifteen minutes in silence. I couldn't take it anymore, though. I had to know what else is happening. "Cal. I know there is something you aren't telling me. What is it?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you. I think I have learned my lesson, don't you think?" He glanced at me, and finally let out a long sigh as he said, "I was doing dark magick at the power sink the other day. And you were with me. I have been so tired. You weren't very well. You fainted again. Selene may have us under a spell still. Morgan, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you."

"How would dark magick help me?"

"I didn't mean for the taibhs to come. But, now we must get rid of them as fast as possible since the seeker knows that they are here. They will cause so much mayhem. I was trying to help you. Please, believe me."

"It's in the past now. I have changed since then. It's okay." I was a bit mad at him, but I needed him right now. I've already been on the dark side, it looks like. There's no backing out now. Cal looked more relieved now. 

We drove around Widow's Vale for another ten minutes in comfortable silence until he said to drop him off bye our meeting place. "Where are you staying?"

"It's too dangerous for you to know. When you need me, I'll be right there." He started walking away, but turned back after a few steps. "I love you, my muirn beatha dan. 

~*~

Just as I arrived at my house, I could see Hunter coming down my street. Why does he always have such bad timing? Hunter pulled into the driveway as I waited for him on the front steps. That way, my parents wouldn't have to get involved in any of this, and there would be less questions. He eyed me suspiciously as he climbed out of his car. 

"What happened? There's something different." He waited for a response, and when none came, he continued. "Cal is still in town, but I believe you know that. You meant up with him the other night, right?"

"Leave me alone. Why do you have to keep bothering me?"

"I need to protect you. Haven't I already told you that countless times? You can't join Cal and Selene. Anyway, I thought I should tell you the bad news." I stared at him expectantly. "One of Selene's followers was found dead alongside the road a few hours ago. She's nearby, but she's up to something. Stay away from them all. Do not be tempted by the dark side, Morgan. Please, you must understand the consequences of what joining them could mean for you."

"I don't have time for this, Hunter."

"Well, you better make time now because there is no escaping this." He had his best seeker expression on as he came at me. I was afraid then, so fearful of what he was going to do to me for not cooperating. He knows, I thought. He has proof. My vision is going to come true. He'll take me to the council and have my powers stripped from me. Goddess, help me. 

R&R please. I'm still sort of stuck on what to write, so please lots of suggestions! I hope this chapter was a bit better than the last chapter.

****


	7. Changes

My feelings for Morgan are growing stronger. How could I be falling in love with someone who practices dark magick. I can't be wrong about her though. The ICOW doesn't have all the necessary information on both Cal and Morgan yet. I have to get my mind on more important matters. I cannot become emotionally involved in this assignment. Thank the Goddess that I have Sky to help me through this.

~Giomanach

"Morgan, this is serious. The council needs me to figure out this whole situation now. Now get in the car, and we'll talk at my house. There's no going back home this time." He led me to his car. This time he was smart enough to not speak a word until we made it to his house. 

Since this time we weren't arguing, I could actually think about what was happening. Actually, I was thinking more of the weird feeling I was getting from being so close to him. _Snap out of it, Morgan!_ I told myself. I was with Cal. What the hell is wrong with me? Still, I couldn't shake the feeling away. Luckily, well depending how you think about it, we got to his house quickly. 

I cast out my senses and realized no one was home. I figured that was better for me. There wouldn't be any surprise attacks or anything, unless I couldn't feel them in the house! Ugh, why can't I just calm down. Hunter doesn't have any proof of anything that I did. Yet.

"Sit down," Hunter said gesturing to his sofa. "Morgan, I need you to tell me now. Now's the time to say anything that you've done with Cal. You could save yourself a lot of trouble." There was a short a pause, and then he continued. "Tell me, have you done any dark magick?" 

__

His eyes are such a deep shade of green, I thought to myself. Looking into his eyes made me want to confess immediately. I quickly looked away. When I had the guts to look back, we both ended up staring into each others' eyes. This was definitely awkward, but then Hunter pulled back as he seemed to realize that I never answered him. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," I answered pulling myself back together. Oddly, he looked disappointed in me. No, not looked, I could _feel_ it. 

"I know that you did dark magick with Cal the other day. There are taibhs in this town. Thank the Goddess that the council has been after them so they can't create too much harm. We have reason to believe that Selene's follower was killed by these taibhs, though."

"How many times are you going to tell me this? For the final time, I didn't do any dark magick with Cal. I haven't even seen Cal since the fire. Are you done now?"

"Yes, I'm _done_ now."

"Since, we're done, good bye."

Before I reached the door Hunter said, "You just dug yourself even deeper. I think you just made the wrong decision."

"Leave me alone." I ran out of the house when I realized that I didn't have a car. I glanced back at the door, where Hunter stood smiling, knowing that I didn't have a ride home. 

"Would you like a ride back?" 

There is no way that I was about to give him that satisfaction. That just means more time to question me. Not happening. "No thanks."

I ended up calling a taxi that arrived half an hour later, but what else could you expect from a small town taxi service?

I'm seriously stuck. I don't mean for the story to seem like it's going in circles. I'm beginning to get some ideas formed, but I'm not sure how to get there. Again, suggestions are welcome. R&R please. I think next chapter will be a bit better, but reviews will help me get on with the story!


	8. Revenge

Sorry it's been such a long time since I posted a new chapter. I don't know if I'll continue the story after this, though. Do you want me to end it the next chapter? Just let me know because I don't know where this story is really going, well I do, but I'm not sure how good it is. So just tell me what you all think of the story, good or bad. Anyway, R&R, and on with the story.  
  
There has been silence for a few days now, but I can feel something big is coming. As long as I have Morgan with me, I know I can survive the horrible upcoming events. Hunter better not get in the way. The council will never be able to catch Morgan and me, so if they know what is good for them they'll just back away. Someday, when Morgan has a bit more experience, we'll get rid of Hunter for good. Now, I must concentrate on more important issues. I have to help Morgan better in her studies. She will never be able to come to her full powers if she doesn't learn more about Wicca and magick. ~Cal  
  
Selene's Pov  
  
If my son thinks he can get away with what he did to me, he's sadly mistaken. Morgan will soon wish that she hadn't went against me. As for Cal, he will see what the dark side really is because he hasn't seen it all yet. I want him to experience the worst possible magick possible in his last moments of life. Both of them will regret the paths they chose.  
"We're only half an hour away from Widow's Vale. You have everything set up, right?" I asked one of my coven members.  
"Yes, everything is packed and locked in the trunk of both cars. Cal's car is gone also. I was going to destroy it, but some other witch did the job for me. Although I did spell the jeep, he ran it off the road all on his own. He was getting scared; I think he felt the taihbs after him." The woman laughed out loud and then looked back at the pile of supplies that they would soon need.  
I was getting really excited now. I loved dealing with the dark side of magick. It was both thrilling and terrifying at once. Well, at least it used to be before I became so powerful that I could almost completely control it. It takes a well educated and very powerful witch to be able to control dark magick. The taibhs often do what ever they want since so few witches could actually stop them. They certainly are tricky creatures, but the joy they bring to me when they have done their job; that's priceless.  
I could soon see the sign for Widow's Vale. I cast out my senses carefully, so Morgan, Cal and Hunter wouldn't feel it. Cal and Morgan were at the old cemetery. I didn't think they were doing any magick at the moment, but I could tell Hunter was at his house scrying for them. What a silly little seeker; he can't find them. Their protection spell wasn't really that difficult to break through. Well, it was the ICOW's fault for hiring a nineteen year-old.  
"Cal and Morgan are at the cemetery. Take out all of the supplies. Get the book with the protection spells. Those are the best spells to use, and I don't think that the ICOW could break through any of them," I quickly told everyone else in the car.  
Ten minutes later, we hid the car and the rest of our possessions a few blocks away. The coven stayed behind also; this was something I had to do by myself. I still couldn't get over my own son betraying me like this.  
I could see the two of them a few yards away. It looked like Cal was teaching Morgan something. Perfect, I thought to myself. I prepared to send a ball of witch fire. I wanted a big fight. I didn't want this to be quick and simple. This will show both of them their mistakes; they don't mess with me. I took a deep breath and sent the ball of brilliant light hurtling at them.  
  
And I am finally working on the next chapter.if any one is still reading this.I have found inspiration to continue finally.and I finally realized how messed up the eighth chapter was. So for any one who is reading this.it's now fixed. K.chapter nine coming soon! 


End file.
